


Do You Love Me?

by swota



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Smut, Suggestive Themes, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swota/pseuds/swota
Summary: It’s just a bunch of Hank/Gavin oneshots.





	1. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin thinks about Hank.

A temptation.

 

Something so, so beautiful, he couldn’t bring it in himself to look away. How could he, _a_ _fifty three year old man_ , have such an effect on him?  

 

Gavin chews on his hoodie string, nervous.

 

Contemplating.

 

He was a  _ grown man,  _ goddamnit. He was acting like a teenage girl. Besides, Hank is probably finished with relationships, he thinks. Considering the failure of his first marriage and then the death of his son.

 

Yet, again, Gavin thought, maybe.

 

_ Just maybe. _


	2. Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank teaches Gavin how to dance.

Slow music plays softly, Gavin feels his hands clamming up, his heart pounding.

 

“Damn, kid,” says the older man, obviously amused by the younger ones nervousness, “Don’t be so nervous, it’s only dancing.”

 

_ Only dancing,  _ Gavin repeats the phrase in his head,  _ only dancing. _

 

Hank gazes at him, lips in a small smile,”Well?”

 

The brunette blinks, confused.

 

“C’mere, you told me you wanted to learn how to dance, I’m gonna show ya.”

 

Gavin nods, automatically walking towards the older man. He stands in front of him, shifting his weight onto his left foot. 

 

The old man gives the younger one a hard gaze, making him fidgety.

 

“Do you even know where to put your hands?”

 

“Wh- no?”

 

“Goddamn, you’re a lost cause, boy.”

 

Hank grasps Gavin’s wrists, placing one hand on his shoulder and intertwining his fingers with the other. The shorter of the two revels on how rough, big, and warm the taller’s hand is. Giving the other a soft, content sigh.

 

“Now what do I do, old man?”

 

Hank chuckles, finding humor in Gavin’s impatiently delivered question.

 

“Just follow me, it’s nothing much, really. Just sway to the music and move your feet, that’s it.”

 

Gavin raises a brow, “That’s it?”

 

He receives a nod, and slowly, but surely the man got the hang of it.

 

A few moments later, the younger one lays his head on the older one’s strong chest, relaxing. Swaying softly to the beat. Hank rests his chin on his head.

 

Gavin sighs, letting his eyes slip shut.

 

He doesn’t know why, but he feels something—

 

_ Complete. _

  
  



	3. Alone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin visits Hank’s grave.

Gavin glares at the gravestone, umbrella clutched tightly, almost painfully, in his scarred hand.

“You’re so fucking stupid,” he snarls, “putting my life before yours. You shoulda just left me to fucking die.”

A painful _laugh_ rips through his throat, his shoulders bobbing up and down slightly. If anyone were there on that cold, stormy night, they would have thought the man was _crying_.

 

_**And he was.** _

 

“Why, **Hank**?” Gavin _sobs_ , his already sore throat _aching_ even more at the action, “Why did you **_leave_** me?”

He is only met with silence, his strained voice muffled by the storm.


	4. Photo Album

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin wants to look through one of Hank’s old photo albums, but can’t bring himself to do it.

An inquiry? A desperate need to know something. Something that is in your grasp, but you can’t bring yourself to see its contents.

 

Gavin holds his breath as he grasps the dusty photo album for dear life. His slightly tanned knuckles turning white from the tight hold. A shaky sigh, the fear of feeling as if he missed important things in Hank’s life, even if he had been years younger than him.

 

The man shivers, the only thing shielding him from the suddenly cold house is Hank’s DPD hoodie that engulfs his body and socks that comes to his ankles. Gavin lets out a frustrated grunt, angrily threading his fingers into his dark brown hair.

 

Tap, tap, tap, taps his thumb on the thick book. Curiosity taking his hold around his throat, making it hard for him to swallow.

 

“What’re you lookin’ at, kid?” Comes a drawled voice from the hallway, “The bed’s gettin’ chilly without ya.”

 

“I told you not to call me ‘kid’, old man,” Gavin earns a raised brow from Hank, causing his lips to twitch upwards for a second.

 

“Alright, but seriously, what’re you looking at?”

 

“I, uh,” the younger male tries to search for words, his free hand coming up to the hoodie’s string and placing it in his mouth to chew. A habit he’s picked up since he has stopped smoking.

 

Hank pads up behind him, lazily bringing his big arms around the smaller one’s waist, resting his head on his lover’s shoulder to gaze at what he is looking at.

 

“Don’t worry yourself over that ol’ thing, baby,” Hank places an affectionate kiss on his jaw, “‘S a long time ago, you can look at it if you want, though.”

 

Gavin feels himself melt in Hank’s warmth, a relaxed smile replacing his once frustrated expression.

 

“Yea,” he whispers, the hoodie string falling out of his mouth as he did so. He now holds the book with delicacy, his fingers brushing against the dusty photo album with care.

 

“You know,” Hank mumbles, Gavin notices that each time his partner speaks his beard brushes pleasantly against his neck.

 

**_“Maybe we can start a new one.”_ **

 


	5. Gutter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get your mind outta the gutter, Hank!!

He sighs, leaning into his lover’s touch, visibly relaxing from the tense day.

 

“I thought I lost you, _asshole_ ,” Gavin mutters, his arms finally wrapping around Hank.

 

“Yea, well, it’ll take more than a couple of scrapes and bruises to take this old man out,” the taller of the two chuckles.

 

Gavin’s lips twitch up slightly, the laugh of Hank filling his heart with nothing but affection. The warmth of his partner’s body in the cold evening aids his happiness. Gavin has always been one to get cold easily.

 

“Mmh,” Gavin hums, feeling Hank’s hands lazily rub his back, “D’ya wanna do something tonight to celebrate, old man?”

 

“What kind of celebration exactly, sweet cheeks?”

 

Gavin feels his cheeks heat up, knowing Hank is smirking. He shakes his head—

 

**_“Get your head out of the goddamn gutter.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fluffy thing to prepare you guys for the next angsty chapter! :)


	6. Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He places a hand against the younger man’s chest; an attempt, yes, an attempt to ground himself.

Hank is not  _ supposed _ to be here.

  
He  _ shouldn’t  _ be in this  _ man’s _ bed, taking him as he  _ pleases _ . He places a hand against the younger man’s chest; an  _ attempt _ , yes, an  _ attempt _ to  _ ground _ himself. 

  
That did  _ not _ work in his favor.

  
A low whine escapes Gavin’s throat, the neediness and alcohol on his breath. He arches his back, wanting, no, needing Hank’s hands on him,  _ begging _ to be touched.  **_Begging, begging, begging_ ** .

  
“Hank,  _ please _ ,” he rasps, “t-touch me,  _ please _ .”

  
Hank’s sense of morality leaves him, no matter how much he fights against his lustful desires, he acts out upon them. Unleashing the  _ intense _ feeling within him, just like the groan that slips past his lips.

  
“Don’t worry, baby, I’m going to take care of ya,” there’s a fire in his eyes now, promising to the young man in front of him. 

  
Gavin’s hips lurches up, a groan ripping from his throat as Hank palms him through his jeans. The smaller man brings his hand up to cover his eyes, the other gripping the sheets for  _ dear life _ , and he worries his bottom lip with his teeth. He feels as though he has never felt anything this  _ intense _ before, that is, before Hank decides that he has had enough of Gavin’s clothes.

  
That is truly when the  **_unbearable pleasure_ ** washes over Gavin. Hank touching, licking, biting every inch of his body he can reach.  _ Shivering _ every time Hank brushes his hand, teeth, or tongue over a scar. Gavin doesn’t even notice that his lover has his legs over his shoulders.

  
He breathes against Gavin’s shaft.

  
“Oh,  **_fuck_ ** … H-Hank,” Gavin could not believe his voice could reach such a high pitch, but it did—

  
“ _ Please _ ,” he whimpers, squirming at the little kisses Hank leaves on the inside of his thighs, “ _ Please _ , I’m fucking  _ begging _ you, baby.”

  
Hank chuckles, lust on his tongue—

  
**_“Who am I to keep a good boy waitin’?”_ ** ****_  
  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first explicit thing I’ve written in ages. Sorry if it’s terrible.


	7. An Eye for an Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You murdered Hank,” Gavin rasps, his knuckles turning white from gripping the gun, “You think I’m actually going to let you get away with that?”

**_“You don’t know how long I’ve been lookin’ for you.”_ ** ****_  
_   
Connor recognizes the voice, he turns, glaring at the young man he has met only briefly until now.   
  
_ “Detective Reed,”  _ his voice monotone, it seems to anger the detective more.   
  
“You  **_murdered_ ** Hank,” Gavin rasps, his knuckles turning white from gripping the gun, “You think I’m actually going to let you get away with that?”   
  
The android stares through the man, the man who has mistreated him in the past. His grey eyes, his stubble, his dark brown, slicked back hair. His appearance spurs an  _ anger _ within the android, a  _ lust _ to put this to an  _ end _ .   
  
To put an  _ end _ to  **_Gavin_ ** , just like he had with  **_Hank_ ** .   
  
“This is not going to work in your favor,  _ Detective Reed _ ,” Connor smirks, taking a small step towards the detective, “In fact, you’ll end up just like that  _ empty shell of a man _ you are  **_avenging_ ** —“   
  
**_“Don’t you fucking talk about him like that!”_ **   
  
Gavin’s finger threatens to pull the trigger; all the while his eye glints with murderous intent.   
  
Connor huffs, and the man before him twitches in fear, the android to him was the uncanny valley.   
  
“And why not,  _ Detective _ ,” a tilt of his head, “Why do you want to  **_avenge_ ** him anyway? I thought you had a distaste for him.”   
  
“It’s none of your fucking business what I think, you asshole!”   
  
“Did you owe him something? Do you think this is what he wants?” Connor takes another step towards him—   
  
**_“Did you love him?”_ ** ****_  
_   
That is where the android made the mistake, he had gotten too cocky. For after he utters that question, his answer is a bullet to the head.   
  
Before he gives away to his impending doom, the last sentence he processes is choked out—   
  
****_“That’s for killing Hank.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little oneshot to take a break from Fate (my multichapter Hankvin fic), because writing and getting ideas for it is hellish for some reason.


End file.
